Contos de Guerra
by DarkIax
Summary: Após a destruição massiva provocada pela marcha do Antigo Renegado, o mundo foi jogado num estado anárquico. As raças espalhadas por Tenebris usavam a lei do mais forte para impor seu domínio e conflitos incessantes mudavam a paisagem do continente negro. Iax se viu imerso nesse mundo, ainda quando era um bebê foi resgatado da morte por Ji En Hai, um ancião de uma raça de erudito


No início, só havia o Vazio, anterior a própria existência, era o estado primário, o Inanis est absoluta era o que definia tudo.

Nada existia, com exceção dele. Antes que o ato de criar estivesse estabelecido, ele já subsistia como a causa máxima. E então, tudo veio a tona, quando Grande Pai deu forma a dois seres distintos.

Ele os instruiu em seu propósito, dar início aos moldes da história, e serem a origem da criação, estabelecendo seus pilares, tempo, espaço, matéria e energia.

À partir daí, dos dois originais, filhos e filhas foram gerados dando início a uma raça inteira de seres especiais, responsáveis pela organização e funcionamento das coisas, regendo como juízes na organização de planetas, estrelas, galáxias, universos, e dimensões.

Grande Pai ao presenciar tudo aquilo estava satisfeito, e decidindo levar adiante sua criação, ele caminhou pelo vasto cosmo criando os primeiros homens que passariam a ser conhecidos como Mortiferum, seres mortais com forma física própria e sujeitos às leis que cada um de seus primeiros filhos representavam. Por fim, com seu trabalho concluído, Grande Pai se foi, confiando tudo a seus filhos e filhas.

Ao passar das eras, os Mortiferum se tornaram seres cada vez mais complexos, em pensamentos e ações, mas a maior mudança nesses seres foi com toda certeza o crescente senso de independência, que se elevou ao ponto dos mortais esquecerem até mesmo das forças que regiam a existência, essa inesperada evolução deu origem a novos sentimentos nunca antes vistos.

Destes, novos e incontroláveis imortais nasceram. Foram tempos conturbados, os recém nascidos eram poderosos e atuavam diretamente no coração dos Mortiferum, pequenos conflitos se iniciaram e com o decorrer do tempo, um diferente de todos os outros surgiu.

Ele desceu ao reino dos homens e passou a influenciar o mundo de maneira tenebrosa, fazendo os mortiferum entrarem em conflito, seja por orgulho, arrogância, ódio, ou amor. Como consequência disso, seu poder cresceu ao ponto de interferir no domínio e poder de seus irmãos, causando agora um conflito interno.

Os séculos se passaram e sua fome por poder aumentou, e como forma de irromper desastres cada vez maiores nos mundos, forjou com fogo e aço ferramentas nunca antes vistas, e as espalhou aos quatro cantos. Um mundo que até então desconhecia o uso de armamento, e como resultado, os conflitos atingiram um patamar terrível.

Campos foram incendiados, e as florestas foram banhadas com o sangue de milhares, a fumaça das cidades queimadas cobriu o céu por incontáveis dias e ver as cinzas caírem e pintarem toda a terra era como assistir um espetáculo macabro de morte e destruição.

Com todo o desequilíbrio causado, os grandes imortais estavam furiosos. A própria morte foi enviada para pôr um fim nas tolas ações de seu irmão, mas, incapaz de conter seu crescente poder, foi selada. Com sua prisão, toda sua influência começou a ser anulada, e os homens não mais pereciam, o conflito foi levado a patamares maiores como consequência.

Como um último recurso, um dos grandes imortais assumiu forma física definitiva e desceu ao mundo para confrontar o rebelde, e numa batalha de proporções catastróficas, os dois se enfrentaram pela supremacia.

Cada golpe fazia a terra desmoronar e os céus se abrirem. Os dois titãs se enfrentavam usando o domínio de toda a criação. Tempestades de fogo entravam em choque com gigantescas ondas de maremotos e trovões. O desertor, que seria conhecido como Imortal Renegado, fazia surgir incontáveis lâminas de diferentes formas e as lançava numa chuva interminável contra seu outrora líder, este que com manifestações de energia escura destruía cada um dos projéteis atirados.

Dois mil anos se passaram nessa luta catastrófica, o renegado, que aumentava o próprio poder à medida de tempo passado, pressionava cada vez mais o Grande Imortal, empatando com seu poder no momento mais crítico da batalha, e no fim, com um choque final de seus poderes, ambos sumiram.

Com o desaparecimento de um dos progenitores, um novo líder ascendeu, e por decreto decidiu apagar completamente o conhecimento sobre sua raça do reino mortal. Os Mortiferum sobreviventes também foram separados, em respectivas raças, aos quatro cantos do mundo, e assim eles deveriam permanecer com intuito de evitarem uma nova guerra.

Dessa forma o mundo permaneceu em recuperação da grande crise, por dezenas de milhares de anos essa paz reinou, para garantir isso também foi proibida qualquer interação direta por parte dos Imortais ao reino dos homens, e assim os dois mundos se mantiveram separados.

Entretanto, seja por obra do acaso, ou por forças maléficas ocultas, sessenta mil anos após os eventos da terrível guerra, as raças fizeram seu primeiro contato, um incidente se propagou, e como era de se esperar, um novo conflito se iniciou.

E assim, outra guerra se alastrou.


End file.
